The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition. More particularly, it relates to a novel thermoplastic resin composition comprising principally an aromatic polycarbonate and a styrene-based resin and having a good balance of properties such as rigidity and impact resistance and further excellent flame retardancy, and a process for producing thereof.
Aromatic polycarbonate/styrene-based resin compositions, a typical example of which is aromatic polycarbonate/ABS alloys, have been widely used in the art as a material which has good fluidity and high impact resistance. The flame retardants composition comprising such resin compositions have also been popularly used in the field of OA appliances. Regarding the flame-retardant compositions, particularly those comprising a phosphoric flame retardant, the representative ones are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 2-115262 and 2-32154. Also, in the field of OA appliances, especially in applications for specific purposes such as housing, the compositions (and the molded products thereof) are often required to be thin in thickness and high in rigidity and fluidity, and various materials that meet such requirements have been marketed.
However, aromatic polycarbonate resin and styrene-based resin are usually poor in compatibility each other. Therefore, the above-mentioned aromatic polycarbonate styrene-based resin compositions have a problem that in case where molding is conducted under some condition or a molding product having some shape is produced, laminar exfoliation occurs in the produced molding product or the impact resistance of produced molding product tends to reduce.
As a result of the present inventors' earnest studies to solve the above problems, it has been found that a thermoplastic resin composition having mixed therein a specified amount of a melt kneaded resin composition comprising an aromatic polycarbonate, a styrene-based resin, a polyphenylene ether and a saturated polyester has very good compatibility, preferable physical properties and excellent flame retardancy. The present invention has been attained on the basis of the above finding.